I should hate you
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Set after 6x17 main focus on Bonkai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena and Bonnie were driving back to Duke.

Bonnie : I feel you want to ask me something.

Elena : Well...

Bonnie : Elena, just say it.

Elena : You left Kai behind, how do you feel ?

Bonnie : Honestly ? Relieved. It was my revenge and he got what he deserved.

Her friend didn't reply anything and kept looking at the road.

Bonnie : What ?

Elena : It's not the Bonnie I used to know.

Bonnie : I changed **she looked out the car window ending the conversation**

Elena hoped she wouldn't let the new darkness in her heart consume her.

Meanwhile in the 1903 prison world

Kai stumbled with a hand on his neck. It was bleeding. That damn old half dead vampire fed on him. He needed a safe place to heal himself. It couldn't be the house since he was bitten there. He fell in the cold snow and cursed Bonnie. She left him here ! Once more he remembered it was all his fault. He tortured her in so many ways he created a monster. Like Frankeinstein but prettier. Way prettier. If he wasn't in a life or death situation he would have smiled. He didn't know if he could live in another prison world. What kept him from going crazy, well crazier, last time was the idea that one day he would get his revenge. Now he didn't want that. He didn't want to be the person he used to. Bonnie was not only the key for his redemption but also his way out. He got up and leaned against a tree. He put his left hand on his neck and whispered a word. He looked at his hand. No more blood. He left the tree and looked at the house. Kai Parker was back. He started to walk. First, contain the vampires. Second, try to contact Bonnie.

The next day

Bonnie was back in college. It was quick because Elena helped with some compulsion. She didn't have to explain that she had died again. Things were back to normal. Almost, she thought while walking in the classroom and taking a seat. Caroline wasn't there. Maybe she was just dissing classes but Bonnie could feel it didn't fit her « normal » routine. Something was off. They will have to work on that. It was normal Mystic Falls style. Despite all of this, she was glad to be back. The teacher came in and started the lesson. She smiled and opened her notebook. It was a cold chill. She looked at the windows. None of them were open. Magic. Someone was using the craft. She quickly scanned the room. There near the board. A floaty thing that took a human form. It stayed transparent but she still recognized him.

Bonnie : Kai...

He looked directly in her eyes and she could feel another chill.

Kai : **he whispered before disappearing** Help me.

She stared at the spot he was a few seconds ago.

Teacher : Bonnie ? Bonnie !

Bonnie : Oh, excuse me.

Teacher : Are you ok ? You look pale.

With Kai

His mind came back in his body. He felt tired now because it was a hard exercice to do. He was lucky the northern lights worked 24/7 here. He knew Bonnie saw him. The question was would she help him ? He needed to eat before he tried again. The place was lacking of human food. He hoped it wouldn't get extreme like eating himself or the vampires. He hated that idea and his stomach churned. It was worse than his prison world. There he had a good bed, food and sun. Here it was cold with snow and no damn food ! This place was really mad for a bad vampire. Apparently you're not a real Salvatore if you don't go on killing sprees sometimes. He felt like smashing some furniture but then he remembered a spell. He sat at the table and said it out loud. A plate with food appeared. He smiled and started to dig in.


	2. Chapter 2

I should hate you chapter 2

With Bonnie

She was back in the dorm. Elena was showering. Vampires were weird, Bonnie thought. Her body was dead and not sweating technically. Old human habits. She was sitting on her bed trying to read a chapter for tomorrow's class. She couldn't focus though. Her mind was somewhere else. She heard a noise next to the bed. She leaned over to look at her ouija. (A/N : here's what it is if you don't know ). It was moving and spelling letters.

H-E-L-P-M-E.

Bonnie : **she frowned** Who's this ?

K-A-I.

Bonnie : Ugh you again ?! **she pushed off the ouija**

The shower turned off and Elena appeared wrapped in a towel.

Elena : Everything's alright ?

Bonnie : **she sighed** No.

Elena : **she got dressed in vampire speed and sat on the bed** Tell me everything.

Bonnie : Kai is haunting me.

Elena : and by hauting you mean ?

Bonnie : I mean this dumbass keeps contacting me from his prison world !

Elena : Oh.

Bonnie : That's all you're gonna say ?!

Elena : It was bound to happen. He has a lot of powers.

Bonnie : But why me ?

The female vampire gave her a look.

Bonnie : **she groaned** Because he needs Bennet blood.

Elena : Uh huh.

Bonnie : Can we talk about something else ?

Elena : Have you seen Caroline ?

Bonnie : No and that worries me.

Elena : Me too.

Bonnie : Are we sure Stefan really turned it off ?

Elena : Well, I had a doubt for a while but he killed. Killed. Not just hurt and compelled.

Bonnie : We're screwed.

Elena : Tell me about it.

Bonnie : We found their mom. It's a good thing.

Elena : Yeah.

With Kai

He came back in his body and groaned in frustration. How stubborn was this girl ?! Didn't she realize how much energy it was taking him ?! He got up and started to pace. He was sick of being trapped in various prisons. First his family and now the girl he...

No, he couldn't think about this now. He looked at the fireplace.

Kai : Incendio.

It lit with warm flames. He dropped himself into an armchair brooding.

The next day

Damon left his room because he heard noises. He walked into the library and saw Bonnie. She was holding the ascendant and wearing winter clothes.

Damon : Bad idea.

Bonnie : **she jumped a little and cursed** Vampires and their quietness.

Damon : What do you think you're doing ?

Bonnie : Saving a nutjob's ass.

Damon : You trapped him there, why are you going back ?

Bonnie : If I don't do this he's going to haunt me forever. I need my sanity.

Damon : At least let me come with you.

Bonnie : No. Immobilis !

He couldn't move at all. She took a knife and cut her hand. She let the blood pour on the ascendant. She said the incantation and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N : omg did you guys saw the shirtless pic of Chris Kat posted ? FREAKING OUT!)

She reappared in the snowy landscape. She noticed smoke coming out of the house chimney. Kai was probably here. She started to walk mentally preparing herself to his reaction. She reached the door and opened it slowly. The fire was still going. Then she saw him. He was asleep on an armchair. He looked almost peaceful. She took a few steps inside.

Kai : **he woke up and got on his feet** Bonnie !

She thought she was prepared for anything. He was near her in a few seconds and engulfed her in his arms. A hug.

Kai : I thought you'd never come back.

Bonnie : **she pushed him away and took a few steps back** Personal space.

Kai : Right. We need to go because...

He couldn't finish his sentence. The basement door exploded and hungry vampires ran towards them. He reacted quickly. He ran to Bonnie, grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Somewhere

They reappeared and fell hardly on the ground. They rolled around in the snow before stopping. Kai was on top of her. Their faces were so close she could see the different shades of colors in his eyes. They didn't say a word as snowflakes were slowly falling.

Bonnie : **she broke the silence** You're heavy.

Kai : Sorry **he got up and offered her a hand**

She ignored it and got up alone. She brushed her clothes as he rolled his eyes. When they were chest to chest he could hear her heart beating fast.

Bonnie : Where are we ?

Kai : I don't know. I didn't have time to think with these angry vampires.

Bonnie : **she took the ascendant out of her pocket** Let's go.

Kai : Good idea.

She cut her hand and the blood poured. He grabbed both her hands and they said the incantation together. They left in a blinding white light.

Salvatore mansion

They landed in the library safely.

Kai : Thanks for the ride.

Bonnie : This is the last time I trap you somewhere. My hand's a mess.

Kai : **he looked at her hand** Heal.

Bonnie : **her hand was fine again** Thanks.

Kai : Well, I'll see you around. Maybe we won't try to kill each other. Bye, Damon **he left**

Damon was quietly sipping bourbon waiting for Bonnie to come back. She didn't notice he was there before.

Damon : He was flirting with you.

Bonnie : I'm going to ignore that comment.

He shrugged. It was her life after all.

Bonnie : How's your mom ?

Damon : I'm teaching her how to adapt.

Bonnie : Need my help ?

Damon : Not now. Bourbon ?

Bonnie : No thanks.

Damon : Once my mom is ready, we'll need a spell to locate Stephan or something along these lines.

Bonnie : You'll call me. Gotta go.

Later

Bonnie walked in the dorm.

Elena : Look who's back.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Damon called you.

Elena : And told me everything, yeah.

Bonnie : I saved Kai. End of the story.

Elena : You know it's not. He always sticks around.

Bonnie : Not my problem anymore. I need a shower **she grabbed fresh clothes and went into the bathroom**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later

Bonnie left her class and started to walk back to the dorm. She felt someone was behind her and turned around.

Kai : Hi.

Bonnie : What are you doing here ?

Kai : I just enrolled **he smiled**

Bonnie : Oh **she frowned** But the registration building is all the way over there. Were you following me ?

Kai : No. Um, maybe.

Bonnie : What do you want ?

Kai : Well, I thought maybe we could grab some coffee.

Bonnie : Gosh, I think it was easier when you were just trying to kill me.

A glint of hurt showed in his eyes.

Bonnie : Sorry, I didn't mean...

Kai : You're never going to forgive me, right ? Why do I even bother.

She couldn't explain what came over her. She grabbed his collar and crashed her lips on his. He put a hand over her cheek and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth as their tongues entered a hard battle. It lasted for a few more seconds.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** Oh no, no, no...

He was too dazed to say or do anything. She almost ran away and turned a corner to meet Caroline clapping.

Bonnie : Did you see that ?

Caroline : You mean you sucking faces with Kai ? Oh yeah. Well, he's hot. I totally understand why you want to tap that.

Bonnie : I just...

Caroline : Oh, c'mon Bonnie. You died twice. I think it's time for you to live a little.

Bonnie : Caroline, I want to talk about...

Caroline : No. I'm not talking about my humanity.

Bonnie : That's not what your mom would have wanted.

Caroline : If I could feel anything, I'd rip your throat open. See, that's the beauty of turning it off.

Bonnie : Where's Stefan ?

Caroline : Probably killing people. I don't care.

Bonnie : Please...

Her friend disappeared before she could add another word. Her phone rang.

Bonnie : Hello ?

?: Hey, it's Damon. I think my mom's ready.

Bonnie : Ok, I'll be right there.

Later

Bonnie, Damon and his mom were standing above a map spread on a table.

Mama Salvatore : I'm not familiar with magic. How does this work ?

Bonnie : It's simple. I need your blood to find Stefan's track.

Damon : Both our bloods ?

Bonnie : They're pretty similar but two blood samples are better than one.

Mama Salvatore : Shall we ?

The young witch grabbed a knife and cut their palms. Drops of blood fell on the map.

Bonnie : Blood to blood.

They all looked at the map. The blood slowly moved. It formed an arrow that accelerated towards a point.

Bonnie : **she bent down** It's not too far.

Damon : **he looked too** I'll pack some stuff **he left the room**

Bonnie started to clean the table.

Mama Salvatore : **she cleared her throat to get her attention** I'm here to fix my son, sons maybe but I feel you need to talk.

Bonnie : It's a long story. Do you want some tea ?

15 minutes later

Bonnie : **she finished her story** I can't stop thinking about him. Before it was because I wanted to strangle him but now...

Mama Salvatore : But now it's different.

Bonnie : I kissed him.

Mama Salvatore : Did you like it ?

Bonnie : Yeah, it was passionate **she smiled but it faded and she shook her head** But it's not gonna happen again.

Mama Salvatore : Are you sure ?

Bonnie : My mind's made up.

Mama Salvatore : **she patted her hand** Don't think with your head. Trust your instinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N : Thank you all for your kind reviews:) Keep them coming)

The next day

Bonnie : I really thought you'd come on that road trip.

Elena : I wanted to but then I realized it would be good for them to have a mother/son time.

Bonnie : You got a point.

They left the classroom.

?: Hey.

They turned around and saw Elena's brother.

Both girls : Jer !

Jeremy : **he chuckled** I got your message.

They hugged him.

Bonnie : It took you so long to answer.

Jeremy : **he broke free** Well, I'm a serious student now.

Elena : **she smiled** I see.

Bonnie : We got some catch up to do.

Elena : Let's go.

They walked away. They didn't know someone was observing them. Kai left his own classroom earlier and he saw the whole scene. If there was a person he wanted to be, it was Jeremy Gilbert.

Later

Elena was on the phone.

Damon : We got him.

Elena : How is he ?

Damon : He was angry but I took advantage of the effect of surprise.

Elena : Your mom.

Damon : Yes. I hope this will work.

Elena : Come back and we'll see.

Damon : We're on our way. See you.

Elena : See you.

They hung up.

Bonnie : Everything's alright ?

Elena : Yeah, you can go meet up with Jeremy.

Bonnie : See you later **she left**

Meanwhile

Jeremy was walking toward the bar he was supposed to meet up with Bonnie.

Kai : Hey.

Jeremy : What are you...

Kai grabbed his arm and they vanished. They reappeared somewhere else a couple of seconds later.

Jeremy : ...doing ? **he stumbled a little** Wow.

Kai : Sorry for the dizzyness.

Jeremy : Where are we ?

Kai : Somewhere outside Duke.

Jeremy : Why did you bring me here ?

Kai : I need some answers.

Jeremy : **confused** About ?

Kai : About Bonnie. What does she like ? You're her friend slash ex-boyfriend. You know stuff.

Jeremy : Oh my god, you want to seduce her.

Kai : Yes, exactly.

Jeremy : What makes you think you even have a chance ?

Kai : She saved me.

Jeremy : Good for you but I don't see where this is leading.

Kai : Oh, did I forget to mention she kissed me ?

Jeremy : **he laughed** I never saw that one coming. You're in love with the girl you tried to kill several times. Gosh this town is so fucked up **he walked away**

Kai : I can help you coming back to Duke.

Jeremy : **without turning around** I'll pass.

Well, it's not a complete loss, Kai thought. He scanned Jeremy's mind while talking and he got some information.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Bonnie

She looked at her phone. Jeremy was late and she was getting worried. She got up and was about to leave when she saw him going in. She sighed relieved.

Jeremy : Sorry, I'm late.

Bonnie : It's fine. Do you want to order ?

Jeremy : Oh yeah, I really need a drink.

Bonnie : Um, sure.

They ordered and sat down.

Bonnie : What's wrong ? You don't seem well.

Jeremy : **he blurted out** Why did you kiss him ?

Bonnie : H-How do you know ?

Jeremy : Because I just talked with Kai.

Bonnie : **she took a sip** You wouldn't understand.

Jeremy : Damn right I don't ! Bonnie, he tried to kill you.

Bonnie : Don't you think I know that ?!

Jeremy : I don't trust him. It's not because he pointed Nova Scotia on the map that...

Bonnie : What ?

Jeremy : I thought you knew.

Bonnie : No, I thought it was Damon.

Jeremy : Since when Damon knows anything about magic ?

She looked at her drink thoughtful. Kai did something selfless.

Jeremy : You changed.

Bonnie : Of course I did. And what if I want something that's probably wrong for me ?!

Jeremy : **he sighed** Look at us. I'm here for a couple of days and we're fighting.

Bonnie : I'm sorry.

Jeremy : Be careful, Bon.

Bonnie : I will.

The next day

Bonnie was in class. She knew Kai was there but she was trying to ignore it as much as she could. She felt his eyes on her and she was tempted to look back. The teacher was giving his lecture but she wasn't really listening. She opened her notebook to at least take a few notes. That was when it happened. She was grabbing a pen when a red rose appeared on her notebook. Her favorite flower.

A message wrote itself on the page of her notebook.

For you. Kai.

She turned her head and looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back. She grabbed the rose and smelled it. Kai was pretty satisfied with himself. She didn't reject his gift.

Later

She went back to her dorm. She was thinking about Kai wondering what would happen next between them. It sounded crazy but maybe that was what she wanted. She opened the door and immediatly felt magic. She closed it and dozens of rose bouquets appeared on the floor. She smiled widely and grabbed one of the bouquets. She plunged her head into it and took a deep breath in the nice smell. She fell backwards on her bed while smiling ear to ear.

Meanwhile in the Salvatore mansion

Stefan was thirsty, so thirsty. His wannabe brother trapped him in a cell with no hint of blood.

Stefan : I know you're here.

Damon : **from the other side of the door** How are you feeling ?

Stefan : What do you think ?

Damon : This is what you get by being a ripper. Again !

Stefan : How many times did we do this ?

Damon : Hopefully this is the last.

Stefan : Who was this woman who looks just like Mom ?

Damon : It IS Mom.

Stefan : **he shook his head** She's dead.

Damon : Turns out she's undead.

Stefan : Where's Caroline ?

Damon : She ran away.

Stefan : She'll come back.

Damon : This is what we're hoping. Then we'll turn both your humanities on and you'll can feel guilty for the next century.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena : Wow, did you rob a flower shop or what ?

Bonnie : Actually it's from Kai.

Elena : **slowly** He gave you flowers.

Bonnie : Yup, he's trying to seduce me.

Elena : And according to your smile, it's working.

Bonnie : It's crazy, right ?

Elena : I knew there was something.

Bonnie : You did ?

Elena : Yeah, some sort of weird tension.

Bonnie : You mean a sexual tension.

Elena : Did you... ?

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No.

Elena : I've seen that before. Me and Damon, Care and Klaus.

Bonnie : Uh huh.

The next day

Kai : **he looked around** So this is where you live.

Bonnie : With Elena and Caroline. Well not so much lately with Care.

Kai : I see.

Bonnie : How did you know about red roses ?

Kai : I might have picked that in Jeremy's mind.

She smiled and shook her head.

Kai : Ready for the spell ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

They sat in front of each other on the floor. There was a bowl between them. He uncovered it.

Bonnie : When you said « I want to practice magic », this is not what I expected. These butterflies are dead.

Kai : Not for long. We're gonna bring them back to life.

Bonnie : How do we do that ?

Kai : It's a lot of focus. Close your eyes.

She did so.

Kai : Now imagine very alive, they're flying around full of colors. I can hold your hands to give you more power.

Without opening her eyes, she extended her hands. He grabbed them and closed his eyes. They focused together.

Bonnie : **she opened her eyes after a couple of minutes** It's working.

Kai : **he looked and smiled** Yeah.

Butterflies were flying everywhere in the room. One of them landed on Bonnie's hair.

Kai : You look really cute.

She smiled and realized they were still holding hands. They didn't let go. He leaned and kissed her. She kissed back with passion. The kiss grew harder as they rose on their knees closing any space between them. The bowl tipped over and rolled away. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up with him. They stumbled and fell on the bed. He broke away from her lips and kissed her neck. She moaned when he found her sweetspot and sucked on it. She closed her eyes enjoying it. He left a mark and smirked. She rolled them over so she was on top. She smiled and kissed him. She started to unbutton his shirt.

Elena : **she opened the door** Hey Bonnie, we need...Wow !

Bonnie : **she pulled away** Oh, hi.

Kai : Well, this isn't awkward at all.

Bonnie got up and he buttoned up his shirt.

Elena : We need her at the Salvatore mansion but we could use an extra witch. The more the merrier.

Kai : I'm up for it.

Elena : Then let's go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N : oh my, Chris at the Chicago con is giving me so many feels about Bonkai)

Damon : Let me get this straight. We trust him now ?

Bonnie/Elena : Yes.

Damon : What if I don't ?

Elena : Can I talk to you ?

They left the room.

Damon : I don't trust him.

Elena : Yeah, I think you made your point.

Damon : What's yours ?

Elena : Bonnie has faith in him.

Damon : Why would she ?

She gave him a look.

Damon : **he sighed** I don't understand women.

Elena : But the important thing is that you trust Bonnie.

Damon : Fine, let's do this.

They went back in the room.

Kai : Are we on the same boat now ?

Damon : For now.

Elena : Just tell them the plan.

Damon : Ok. So we need to lure Caroline here but we don't to make it too obvious.

Elena : We want to send a text from Stefan's phone to trick her.

Bonnie : What can we do ?

Damon : Find something magic to stop her from leaving.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** Actually...

The three of them looked at him.

Kai : We could block her in a room. Like she can get in but she can't get out.

Bonnie : It could work.

Later

Caroline : **she opened the front door** Hello ?

No answer. She frowned. It looked like a trap but she needed to know if Stefan was here then she'll leave. Flames were going in the fireplace as usual. She went in the room. Bonnie and Kai immediatly appeared.

Caroline : I knew it was too good to be true.

Bonnie : If you're that smart, you can still leave.

Caroline : Good idea **she went to go out of the room but bumped against an invisible wall**

Kai : Or you can stay with us.

Caroline : **she turned around** Fuckers.

Bonnie : We just want to help you.

Caroline : If you really do, tell me where's Stefan.

Bonnie : In the basement, you'll join him soon.

Caroline : Make me.

Bonnie : Fine **she extended her hand**

Caroline screamed and fell on her knees holding her head.

Bonnie : I'm sorry **she got closer**

Her friend looked up and pushed her away. Bonnie hit the couch hardly.

Kai : Hey !

Caroline : Aww, loverboy to the rescue. So cute.

He aimed for a lamp with his mind and it hit Caroline's head.

Caroline : **she barely flinched** This is the best shot you got ? I'm disappointed. This is how you do things **she kicked him and he flew away against a book shelf**

Bonnie got up and tried to attack her from behind.

Caroline : Didn't get enough, huh ?

This time she hit Bonnie harder and the girl started to bleed from her forehead. Caroline's vampire face appeared and she walked towards the half unconscious young woman. She leaned forward but then she fell on the floor with a broken neck. Bonnie looked up to see Kai did it.

Kai : **he gave her a hand** Are you ok ?

Bonnie : Yeah, it's just a scratch.

Kai : Well, I feel my internal organs are crushed but it's probably not true.

Bonnie : **she smiled and then looked at Caroline** We should have broken her neck first thing.

Kai : You didn't want to hurt your friend. Let me help **he touched the wound** Heal.

She looked in his eyes. Someone cleared their throat and the moment was broken.

Damon : Sorry to interupt whatever is going on but we need Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the night. They were on the Salvatore porch because they weren't needed for the moment.

Kai : Do you trust me ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

He extended a hand. She grabbed it and they disappeared. They landed in an appartment.

Kai : This is where I live.

Bonnie : **she looked around** Nice.

Kai : It's close from college.

Bonnie : Why are you here ? I mean you could go anywhere on the planet.

Kai : True but I want to study. Plus, you're here.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Careful Kai Parker, you're getting soft.

Kai : You like ?

Bonnie : Yeah **she kissed him**

He kissed back and took off her coat. She did the same with his. He pushed her against a wall as the kiss got rougher. She gasped a little. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked to his bedroom and layed her on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, let if fall on the floor and joined her. The kiss was passionate as she ran her hands on his chest. They rolled over and she put butterfly kisses down his chest. When she reached his abs, she licked them with the tip of her tongue. He groaned. He started to feel tight in his pants. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. She helped him taking it off and tossed it somewhere. They rolled over again and he kissed her neck down to her bra. She moaned.

(skipping)

She threw her head back against the pillow as her hips were meeting his. It was sweaty, very sweaty. He kissed her half biting her mouth. She moaned against his lips. They were swollen from all the kissing but they didn't mind. She pulled away to bite his shoulder. He let out a moan and trapped her hands over her head. It lasted a few minutes until she freed herself. She rolled them over and she steadied herself by putting her hands on his shoulders. Now she was in control. She closed her eyes while moving her hips. He was looking at her. It was a glorious moment. He sat up and grabbed her waist. She gasped with the sudden change of position that allowed him to be deeper inside of her. One of his hands messed with her hair while the other was guiding her hips.

Later

She woke up. It was still the middle of the night but she felt something. She got up and faced the mirror. There it was. Her scar was gone. She looked at Kai who was deeply asleep. She smiled because he seemed so peaceful. She went back to bed and cuddled with him.

The next morning

Sunlight was hitting the bed. Kai was looking at Bonnie sleeping.

Bonnie : **she opened her eyes** Hey.

Kai : **he smiled** Hey.

Bonnie : My scar is gone.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : It disappeared when we had sex or after, I don't know.

Kai : **he grinned** Oh, I'm good.

Bonnie : Yup.

Kai : I need to train that skill **he kissed her and got on top of her**

She giggled.

Later

She was in the kitchen when her phone rang.

Bonnie : Hello ?

Elena : Hey, where are you ?

Bonnie : I'm at Kai's.

Elena : I knew it !

Bonnie laughed.

Elena : How was it ?

Bonnie : I had the night of my life.

Elena : That good, eh ?

Bonnie : Oh yeah.

Elena : I have some good news. Stefan's back.

Bonnie : That's awesome.

Elena : We're hoping to do the same with Caroline soon.

Sooooooooo, how many of you are still alive after that chapter ? muhahahaha


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day

Jo was leaving the hospital after a shift.

Kai : Hey.

Jo : What are you doing here ?

Kai : Can't I visit my sister ?

Jo : No. Plus this is a public place with witness, you can't hurt me.

Kai : I'm not here for that.

Jo : Then what ?

Kai : I have a gift for your baby.

Jo : You've never been that selfless.

Kai : You know it's not quite true.

Flashback

They were eight. It was a sunny day in Portland and they were playing in a park. A boy was bothering Jo.

Kai : Hey, stop annoying my sister !

Boy : What are you gonna do ?

Kai : You don't want to know.

Jo : Drop it, Kai, we'll go play somewhere else.

He glared at the boy but let his sister drag him away.

Jo : You don't need to do that.

Kai : I wouldn't have to if you'd learn yourself, Josette.

Jo : Don't call me that, Malachai.

Kai : Someday I'll have enough power and people will fear me.

Jo : Unless I win the merge.

Kai : **he sighed** Honestly, I don't want to merge.

Jo : You know Dad will make us.

End of the flashback

Jo : I had forgotten that.

Kai : Me too, for a long time. Now I remember. Look, I know I can never make up for all the shit I did but I'm trying my hardest to be good.

Jo : What's your gift ?

Kai : **it appeared between his hands** A teddy bear. It's magical because it will change colors if it's a boy or a girl. Bonnie helped me pick it up.

Jo : Wow, rewind there. Bonnie helped you ?

Kai : Yeah.

Jo : I'm kinda afraid to understand.

Kai : We're seeing each other.

Jo : This is a twist I've never seen coming.

Kai : Yeah, me too **he smiled** But she's the best thing in my life right now.

Jo : **she grabbed the bear** Continue like that and I might invite you to my wedding.

Later

Kai rolled on his back and sighed happily.

Bonnie : I can't feel my legs.

Kai : **he chuckled** Sorry.

She hit his chest playfully. They stayed silent catching their breaths.

Bonnie : How did we even end up here ?

Kai : And you mean ?

Bonnie : Being together.

Kai : I don't know but it's good.

Bonnie : I have an idea **she sat up, grabbed his shirt, put it on and got up**

Kai : Glad your legs are fine now.

She stuck her tongue out and left the room. She came back a couple of minutes later with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon.

Kai : Please tell me this is what I'm thinking.

Bonnie : What are you thinking ?

Kai : Something kinky.

Bonnie : **she smirked** Good. Oh I forgot **a bottle of chocolate syrup appeared in her hand**

Kai : Oh, I love where this is going.

She joined him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks later

All was alright. Caroline was back to her old self and was now grieving her mom properly. Jo left the coffee shop taking a small sip. She knew it wasn't recommanded for the baby but she really missed coffee. And what Alaric doesn't know...

She stopped dead on her tracks. No, it couldn't be her. Before she could be sure, the woman disappeared from her sight. She dropped the coffee in the nearest bin. She needed to see her brother as soon as possible. She went in a dead end to not be bothered by anyone and closed her eyes focusing. She used her powers to locate his place and found it. She disappeared and went in front of his door. She rang the doorbell.

Kai : **he opened the door** Hi, sis.

Jo : I'm afraid I don't have good news.

Kai : **he sighed** Tell me.

Jo : I think I saw Cassandra.

A lot of different emotions showed on his face.

Bonnie : Who's Cassandra ?

They didn't hear her coming.

Jo : I'll let you two talk **she left**

Kai : Come in.

She went inside and he closed the door.

Kai : Coffee ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

He prepared some and they sat at the kitchen table.

Bonnie : Old flame ?

Kai : You're right.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : She also taught me a lot of black magic. She helped me going into darkness and I enjoyed that back then.

Bonnie : I see **she got up and looked through the window**

Kai : Are you jealous ?

Bonnie : Why would I be ?

Kai : **he got up and hugged her from behind** Maybe you like me.

Bonnie : Maybe.

Kai : You know I only have eyes for you.

She looked at her arms as he was creating shades of colors with his magic. It was passing through his hands.

Bonnie : You know...

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : You're getting good at this boyfriend thing **she turned around**

Kai : **he smiled** You called me boyfriend.

Bonnie : I did.

Kai : Girlfriend **he kissed her**

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next day

Kai left his classroom holding his book. He was done for the afternoon.

?: Hi, Kai.

He turned around to see a blonde woman in her forties.

?: Long time no see.

Kai : Cassandra.

Cassandra : **she smiled** In the flesh.

Kai : You changed.

Cassandra : And you didn't one bit. Perks of spending 18 years in a prison world.

Kai : I thought they would have killed you.

Cassandra : I ran and my coven protected me.

Kai : Then go back to it. I don't need you.

Cassandra : Oh c'mon. We could talk about good old times, even relieve some moments.

Kai : There's nothing good. I don't want this anymore.

Cassandra : **she laughed** You really think you changed ?

Kai : I know I did.

Cassandra : I know the witch you're seeing. Her type actually. Goodie goodie two shoes. How long until she realizes you're not worth it ? **she added with a cruel smile** Tic toc.

He walked away but her words were echoing in his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Flashback

It was a few months away from the merge. Jo felt nervous about it. She didn't want to die or kill her brother but it was getting closer and closer. She already talked to her father but he wouldn't listen. The Gemini coven came first. For the moment she studied to enter med school hoping she would be alive to try. She turned a corner holding her books. That was when she saw it. Her brother was holding a guy against a wall with magic.

Jo : Kai, what do you think you're doing ?!

Kai : Teaching this idiot a lesson.

Jo : Stop ! **she touched his arm breaking his magic hold**

The guy fell on the floor.

Jo : You won't remember **she looked in his eyes and said an incantation**

The guy left.

Kai : Nice work.

Jo : I can't tell you the same. What's wrong with you ? You can't use magic to hurt people.

Kai : Whatever.

Jo : You're such an idiot **she walked away**

?: They're holding you back.

He turned around to see a cute blonde who he supposed was his age.

?: I'm Cassandra by the way.

Kai : Malachai but call me Kai.

Cassandra : I saw what you did. You're talented.

Kai : Thanks.

Cassandra : I can teach you more if you want.

End of the flashback

Later

Kai : I saw Cassandra today.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : She made me realize something. Who am I kidding here ? I'm best at being evil.

Bonnie : What ?

He raised a hand and magically pulled her towards him then he put both hands around her neck and started to strangle her. She was trying to break free as her eyes showed fear, disappointment and sadness...

He wake up in a jolt and sat up. He look on his side. Bonnie was sleeping unharmed. His hands were shaking and his breath was uneven. He got up making sure not to wake her and went in the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it slowly. It was just a dream but it felt so real. This scared him. He resisted the temptation to throw the glass against a wall.

A few days later

Bonnie dialed his number and waited.

'Hi, you reached my phone but I'm busy. Leave a message and I'll call you back'

Bonnie : Hey, it's your girlfriend if you still remember me. Look, you've been avoiding me and I don't know what's going on. It's awful because I'm imagining a lot of wrong things. I miss you. Please call me.

She ended the call and went back to the table she was with Elena and Caroline.

Elena : He didn't answer ?

Bonnie : **she sighed** No.

Elena : I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation.

Bonnie : What do I pick between he's cheating on me with Cassandra or he's doing black magic again ? Maybe both.

Caroline : No, I don't think so.

They looked at her.

Caroline : I mean I don't know much about your story but I've seen the way he looks at you. The guy likes you.

Elena : I agree.

Bonnie : I'd just like to know what's up. Oh sorry, Care, we went out to change your ideas and all I'm talking about is my guy problems.

Caroline : On the contrary. Anything to take my mind off on how much I miss my mom or the bad stuff I did. Everyone's walking on eggshells around me. Even Stefan.

Bonnie : Sucks.

Caroline : And I know we shared more than just sex but yeah.

Elena : Awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile

Kai listened to Bonnie's message. He was there when she called but he didn't answer. It was hurting him to do so but he didn't have a choice. Hearing what she said didn't help either. He went to erase the message but he stopped his hand. He couldn't. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright but that wasn't possible. He went in his kitchen and took a bottle. He poured himself a glass.

The next day

He went home after taking some fresh air outside. He stopped when he saw Bonnie was there.

Bonnie : Hey.

Kai : You shouldn't be here.

Bonnie : And what are you going to do about that ?

He turned around to leave. She locked the door magically.

Kai : You know I can easily undo that.

Bonnie : I hope you won't. Please talk to me.

Kai : **he turned to look at her** I'm not the right guy for you.

Bonnie : You didn't even let me decide what I wanted.

Kai : I can't do this.

Bonnie : So what ? Did you break up with me without telling me ?

He stayed silent.

Bonnie : You did.

Kai : I'd understand if you want to leave now.

Bonnie : That would be too easy. I don't even have good reasons.

Kai : You don't understand.

Bonnie : Then help me understand !

Kai : I don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie : Because ignoring me for days doesn't ?

Kai : Sorry, I just...

She crossed her arms on her chest.

Kai : **he started to pace** I had this awful dream when I was strangling you.

She suddenly understood Damon and Elena's relationship a lot better. Dating a potentially dangerous man and knowing it but your feelings are stronger. He was still pacing.

Bonnie : **she grabbed his arm** It was just a dream.

Kai : It felt so real.

Bonnie : I used to make dreams that were visions and I even sleep walked but I don't think this one was real.

Kai : Once you said the old me was still inside and...

Bonnie : And I was wrong.

Kai : No, what if you were right after all ?

Bonnie : Well, you're not strangling me.

Kai : I could.

Bonnie : I'm waiting.

Kai : N-No I can't.

Bonnie : See ?

Kai : Gosh I missed you so much.

Bonnie : Me too.

They kissed.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** I'm starving. Why don't we go grab a bite ?

Kai : **he brushed her lips with his** Or we could skip to dessert.

Bonnie : I'd love to but I need food.

Kai : If you're insisting **he grabbed her hand and undid the spell that was holding the door**

They left the building. They didn't know Cassandra was observing them from afar. She glared at Bonnie. The witch was still there. Change of plan.

The next day

Bonnie was on a bench reading her notes for her next class. A shadow hid the sun and she looked up.

Cassandra : I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie.

Bonnie : You must be Cassandra.

Cassandra : Yup.

Bonnie : **she closed her book and got up** Stay away from Kai **she walked away**

Cassandra : As if I'm going to listen.

Bonnie felt a surge of energy and fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She woke up to realize she was chained on some altar.

Cassandra : Rise and shine sleepyhead.

Bonnie : Let me go !

Cassandra : Mmmm let me think **she patted her chin** No.

Bonnie tried to move her arms but failed.

Cassandra : Don't even try, it's useless.

Bonnie : Why do I feel so weak ?

Cassandra : These chains are made of steel and dark magic. It's blocking yours.

Bonnie : I knew you were bad news.

Cassandra : Oh, don't even get me started. By the way you see that ? **she pointed to a black artefact which was pulsing**

Bonnie looked at it and got worried.

Cassandra : I casted a destruction spell. It's killing you slowly and it can't be undone.

Bonnie : You're a monster.

Cassandra : No I'm not, I just live in a dark coven.

Bonnie : Why are you doing this ?

Cassandra : Kai thinks he can be good.

Bonnie : It's the merge.

Cassandra : Just in part. It's you actually, you have some sort of influence. See, 18 years ago the plan was simple. Find witches with dark potential to join the coven. Kai had that but it went wrong and he was trapped. Now that he's out I thought he'd be eager for revenge but no ! He wants to be good and stay with you doing white magic.

Bonnie : So your plan is to get rid of me.

Cassandra : Exactly ! Kai needs a reminder of what his true nature is. This spell is killing you but maybe he'll kill you himself after all. Now let's send him a message **she touched Bonnie's shoulder**

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

At the same time

Kai was walking in the street when a vision of a screaming Bonnie hit him. He held his head in pain. The vision stopped as quickly as it started but he knew she was in danger. That was his only thought. He didn't care if anyone witnessed his magic. He focused on Bonnie and disappeared. He reappeared in a sort of lair.

Cassandra : Bravo, you found us.

Kai : What the hell is going on ?

Cassandra : I used the bond between you and this witch to send you a message. Pretty awesome, huh ? But it's all gonna be over soon.

Kai : Excuse me ?

Cassandra : Destruction spell.

His heart squeezed. There was not a lot of solutions.

Cassandra : It's like old times.

Kai : What do I gain in this game ? **he walked past the altar and brushed the chains for a few seconds**

Bonnie felt the magic left them. She was free.

Cassandra : You'll join my coven.

Kai : That's what you wanted 18 years ago.

Cassandra : You have the same offer. So what is it gonna be ?

Bonnie sat up on the altar and extended a hand. Cassandra's coat started to burn.

Cassandra : **in pain** Ahhh bitch ! **she got rid of her coat**

Kai : **he grabbed her** Oh, did I suck off the magic of the chains ?

Cassandra : My magic is blocked.

Kai : Lucky guess **he looked at the dark artefact and he dragged it above them**

Bonnie got up and took a step ahead.

Kai : No ! Don't come closer, it would kill you.

Bonnie : But...

The artefact was pulsing faster than ever.

Kai : I love you, Bonnie.

There was an intense black light and the two enemies disappeared.

Bonnie : Nooooooooooooooooooo ! **she looked around the lair and when she realized they were dead she broke down crying**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few days later

Elena and Caroline were walking back to their dorm.

Caroline : I don't think it will work.

Elena : We're just here to comfort her.

Caroline : **she sighed** We're grieving so much lately.

Elena : Tell me about it **she opened the door**

Bonnie was laying on her bed in a fœtus position. She was crying quietly.

Elena : **softly** Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Leave me alone.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other.

Caroline : **she closed the door** No.

Bonnie : I don't want to talk.

They sat on the floor next to her bed.

Elena : We brought you food.

Bonnie : I'm not hungry.

Elena : **she patted her hand** You need to eat.

Bonnie : What I need is the pain to go away.

Caroline : There's no shortcuts, we tried that but it takes time.

Bonnie : **fresh tears fell on her cheeks** He died because of me. It's all my fault.

Elena : No, this is Cassandra's fault.

Bonnie : It was just so much easier when I told myself I hated him.

Caroline : What he did was so selfless.

Bonnie : **she started to cry again** I know you're trying but it doesn't make me feel better.

Her friends manage to go on the bed and hugged her.

The next day

She was taking a shower. She still felt dead inside. She closed her eyes and let the water hit her body. His last words replayed in her mind. 'I love you, Bonnie'.

She started to tear up and her lips trembled. She put a forehead against the wall. The hot water ran off. She turned it off and wrapped herself into a towel. She stepped outside. The room was foggy and she wiped the mirror when she felt it. Magic. Something appeared on the mirror.

1994

Then a heart was drawn around the date. He was alive ! She smiled and got dressed quickly. She ran out of the bathroom.

Elena : Wow, what's going on ?

Bonnie : He's alive !

Elena : What ?

Bonnie : I just got a message. He's in the 1994 prison world.

Elena : I don't want to rain on your parade but what if it's Cassandra ?

Bonnie : Then I will be able to kill her over and over again.

There was a dark flame in her eyes and Elena didn't doubt she meant what she said.

Meanwhile in the 1994 prison world

Kai sat down feeling really tired. The spell that almost killed him a few days ago still made him weak. He hoped Bonnie saw the message. He couldn't believe he was back here. When he woke up for the first time he wondered if he was dead and in heaven or somewhere else. He realized quickly he was back in his old prison which meant he was alive. He knew there was a possibility it was also Cassandra's case even though she was nowhere to be seen. He remembered his first time around here after he was trapped by his coven. He was angry and desperate. He explored his new world for 18 years and tried to kill himself from time to time. Years were passing slowly and it was boring. Then something new happened. Two people came in his prison and he got puzzled. He stalked them and one day the guy said 'Bonnie Bennett'. He knew it was his chance to finally get out. When it turned out she lost her magic he came up with a plan. He spent time with them and he probably already fancied her back then but he didn't know what this feeling was. He heard something and looked outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He saw a light behind the trees then a figure appeared. He smiled ear to ear. It was Bonnie. He went out of the Salvatore mansion where he stayed for the last few days. She saw him and they gazed at each other for a few seconds then she ran towards him. She collided into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

Bonnie : I thought I lost you.

Kai : You should know by now that it's not that easy to get rid of me.

She kissed him. He responded with a lot of passion because he really missed her. It was as if they were alone in this world.

?: Isn't it so touching ?

They pulled away. Cassandra was standing on the lawn.

Kai : So, you survived too.

Cassandra : Not thanks to you ! Look at you. You had so much potential and now you turned into a love sick puppy **she spat the last word**

Bonnie glared at her and the blonde flew a few feet away. She fell on her back.

Kai : Sweet.

Bonnie : You should know by now that I don't always play nice.

Cassandra : **she got up** But your mistake was to come here alone.

Bonnie : I didn't. Look behind you.

Cassandra turned around. Elena, Damon and Jo left their hiding.

Kai : **to his sister** What are you doing here ? You're putting the baby in danger !

Jo : I'm here to save my brother **she muttered** And Alaric doesn't know.

Cassandra : Without me **she disappeared**

Elena : Ok so what's the plan now ?

Damon : I vote to leave her here. Good prison.

Kai : No, she could find a way to come back.

Jo : I might have an idea.

Later

Bonnie : **she was walking around in the woods** Cassandra ! Are you here ? Probably not because you're a coward. It's easy to see I'm the strongest witch here ! **she laughed**

Cassandra : You're just a little bitch.

Bonnie : You hate me so much.

Cassandra : Yes, you messed with the head of the man I cared about.

Bonnie : If you cared about him so much, you would have searched to free him from this prison world.

Cassandra glared at her as if she knew she was telling the truth.

Bonnie : Now !

Damon and Elena fell from a tree. They grabbed the blonde witch and bit her. She screamed and tried to fight back but they were drinking her blood. She fell on the ground so weak.

Bonnie : Next step.

Jo and Kai appeared. Bonnie grabbed their hands and they started chanting. Cassandra held her last breath and her soul left her body. She tried to escape but she couldn't. It seemed like she was trapped in a circle.

Cassandra : What is this ? I thought it was impossible to die here.

Kai : There's always a loophole.

Jo : Get ready to go to hell.

Cassandra : No !

They finished chanting and her soul was banished.

Elena : It's over ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Damon : Finally.

Kai : I see you like this place as much as I do.

Bonnie : Let's go home.

Kai : Jo, you're fine ?

Jo : Yeah **she patted her belly** And the baby too.

Bonnie pulled the ascendant out of her pocket. They all touched it. Kai and Bonnie said the incantation and they disappeared.

Answer to LogicToMyLit111 : I don't know much because I don't have Instagram myself. What I do know is that Chris talks about Bonkai in a good teasing way everytime he can. And even if he likes Kailena too it's not gonna happen since we're losing Nina. Hope that helps you. Keep faith in Bonkai:)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jolaric wedding

Kai was in front of a mirror wearing a tux. He was trying to do his tie correctly without much success. Bonnie went in and leaned against the doorframe. She was in a dark red dress that was hugging her body in all the right places. Long silver earings were shining on her ears.

Kai : Are you here to check me out or to help me ?

Bonnie : **she smiled** Both **she walked towards him and fixed his tie**

Kai : You're better than me at this. Thanks.

Bonnie : You look very handsome.

Kai : And I love this dress of yours.

Bonnie : I love you.

Kai : Oh, tell that again.

Bonnie : I love you **she pulled him by his tie and kissed him**

Kai : **he kissed back** Love you too.

Bonnie : We have to go.

They left the room.

Caroline : Psssittt.

Bonnie : **to Kai** I'll talk to her. Go ahead.

Kai : Ok **he left**

Bonnie : Yes ?

Caroline : I was just wondering. Now that you spent three days locked in Kai's place doing dirty things after the rescue mission, you guys will keep your hands off of each other, right ?

Jeremy : **he was passing by** Gross **he made a face**

Bonnie : **she giggled** Sorry, Jer **to Caroline** And I'm not promising anything.

Later

The dinner was over and music was playing.

Kai : Can I have this dance ?

Bonnie : Sure.

He grabbed her hand and they joined the dancefloor. A beautiful slow song just started. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. They slow danced.

'Try as they may, they can never define

What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face

Let me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all'

(to listen to the full song it's over here : watch?v=tsbkk4SZAqA)

She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was Alaric's day but Kai felt like the happiest man alive.

Months later

Bonnie opened the door. It was pitch dark but the lights came on suddenly.

?: Happy birthday !

All her friends were here.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Awesome.

Kai : It was my idea actually and the girls helped me. Happy birthday **he gave her a drink**

Bonnie : Thanks.

Time passed and she unwrapped her presents.

Kai : Hey come here.

Bonnie : Yeah ?

Kai : Hang on **he focused and a teddy bear appeared in his hands**

Bonnie : Mister Cuddles !

Kai : I thought you'd like it.

Bonnie : I love it **she kissed him**

They went back to the party.

THE END !

1: Hey, I know some of you wanted babies but I think the point of this story was to make them fall in love and fight for it. Hope you're not too disappointed:P

2: My next Bonkai story will be called Summer of 63. No magic and witches, think Dirty dancing. Hope you'll follow me there:)


End file.
